Won't You Tell Me Your Name?
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Shinichi has amnesia and follows Ran. Humor ensues. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, and never would want to. I'm sure someone would say I lack the imagination to write all those mysteries and twists.

**lllll**

…Won't You Tell Me Your Name?

By MagicBulletGirl

**lllll**

**lll**

**lllll**

He smelled grass. It was suffocating him. Feeling the urge to cough and sneeze, he turned himself over.

"Ow…"

Yes his body ached, but his brain felt like Jell-o, sloshing around inside his skull.

"I don't think I've ever felt like this…"

He tried to recall when he had and blanched at a frightening realization. There was nothing to remember. Not a single thing.

_Who am I?_

He stayed quiet as if hoping for a reply. None came.

It took him a great deal of effort to get himself sitting up. There was grass all around so he figured he was at some sort of park. It was confirmed when he saw the playground equipment some fifty yards off. From the look of the sky, it seemed around early dawn.

_But I don't know what day or time of year it is to get a better estimate of the time…_

Deciding that he was safe for the time being, he pondered more who he was.

_Well I'm kind of lanky, so at least I'm not a lost kid. But I need a mirror to better see myself. Ah! Maybe there's an ID in my pocket!_

He shifted and began to empty his pockets. There was no ID, or any other thing that could confirm his identity. He only found a pair of glasses and a funny sort of watch.

There wasn't so much pain to deal with anymore and he thought now might be a good time to try standing.

Gingerly he moved into a squatting position. His calves immediately ached but something told him to get moving. Shifting forward, he began to stand keeping a hand on the ground to steady himself.

Once fully upright he made his way over to the gym equipment. To his surprise there was actually a pole for measuring. It was wooden and had the numbers one through six painted on it. Between two and four there were many scratches in the wood, testament to the number of midgets running around the playground during the day. He stood beside it.

_Well, five ni- ten is a good height, respectable._

He walked around the equipment and something shiny caught his eye.

Well, mildly shiny. On the side of the biggest "toy," the one with the most attachments and slides, was a faded out playground mirror. The mirror was only a few feet high and dark but still transparent enough to show a reflection.

He ran over to it and crouched to see himself.

A surprised face stared back at him. There was a huge bruise just peeking out from his bangs. No wonder his head hurt. The bangs were attached to somehow neat hair, though there was an undeniable cowlick sticking out from the back. Large blue eyes looked over him. They liked his young face. However, they were pained, now being able to see the full extent of the damage on him.

His jeans were tattered and bloody. His green shirt was burned a bit at the hem. The elbows of his hooded-sweater were gashed. On the side of his head, some of his hair was matted with blood. Overall, he was a mess.

_Well at least I'm not in too much pain… But what did I get into… a fight?_

_I would assume I'm a high school student… maybe some guys beat me to a pulp and left me for dead…_

Something inside him twitched and told him no, that wasn't it. Finally deciding he knew all he could for now, he made his way out of Beika Park.

_Thank god for signs…_

**lllll**

Mouri Ran woke up. It was earlier than usual but there was no point in trying to fall back asleep. Although she could get up later as it was the last day of school, the nightmare that had waken her still haunted her mind.

Shaking it off, she went off to shower and prepare for school. On the table in the living room still lay the note from Conan. It was dated Wednesday, yesterday, explaining how he had left early to play games with Professor Agasa. He had not come back the night before, and had only left a message on her cell that he was sleeping over.

_Stupid kid… God I love him to death but why does he always do things like this… he knows how much I hate it…_

She went about pouring herself some cereal and eating in silence.

Once finished she glanced over at the time and realized that her father was usually awake by now. Ran walked over and opened the door to her father's room.

It was empty. The bed of course was as rumpled as it was yesterday. He had left before dinner last night to help Inspector Megure with a case but she was sure that he would have come home by now.

Hoping she wasn't interrupting anything, she called his phone.

After a few rings her father answered.

"Mouri Kogoro speaking."

"Morning Dad. Where are you? Did you ever come home last night?"

"Morning Ran. No I didn't get home last night. I'm down here at the police station. A big case cracked open last night…"

Ran could hear a lot going on in the background and caught snippets of people yelling back and forth to each other.

"So what's the case about?"

"Well it's complicated-"

"_Do we have any word on where Kudo Shinichi is now?"_

"_He went missing after the action last night!"_

"Dad…"

"You didn't hear that," her father replied firmly, "And I'll tell you tonight when I get home. I promise."

"Okay," replied Ran. It was her only option. Arguing for details now would accomplish nothing.

They hung up and Ran looked at the time.

_Might as well start heading to school…_

**lllll**

_Briiiiiing! Briiiiing!_

"Hurry Genta-kun! We're late for class!"

"I don't get what the hurry is. Kobayashi-sensei is nice. She's not going to yell at us."

"I'm not?" said a voice behind them.

"S-Sensei!" replied the threesome.

"You three are late. Hurry in," Kobayashi's firm finger toward the door ushered them in.

The young teacher laughed to herself as she looked inside.

_Looks like everyone's here… except… eh?_

"Conan-kun is missing?"

"Good morning Sensei."

Kobayashi turned around, "Ah, Haibara-chan. Good morning. Do you-"

"Edogawa-kun was taken home last night. I'm sure Professor Agasa will be down later today to complete the necessary paperwork."

"What?! Just like that?"

Haibara nodded, "He was sorry he couldn't come one more day. His parents were in a rush, some conference to get to on the other side of the country."

Kobayashi nodded a long, taking notice of a sad sort of smile on the young girl's face, one you didn't see on girls until they were a few years older.

"Yes… well, all right. Come on in Haibara-chan. We're both very late as it is."

"Yes, could you just not say anything to the class yet please? Conan-kun promised to call the others as soon as he could."

"Of course."

Sharing a small secret, the two women entered the classroom.

_If I weren't a child, I wouldn't mind a friend like her…_

**lllll**

"How rude!" yelled out Genta as the four were walking home from school.

"How many times do I have to say he didn't have a choice? Besides he said he'd call you three as soon as he could."

"We get that Haibara-kun, but would it have killed his parents to allow him a few minutes to call us over the badges? I mean, that's instantaneous communication!"

"Yeah… I didn't think Conan-kun would leave without a word to us. There's something fishy about it."

The three nodded as Haibara tried to hide any apprehension.

_Geez these three are a pain. Oh no, Mouri-san!_

"Ran-neechan!!!"

"Wait you guys!"

_A million times a bigger pain. Kudo, you owe me big. All this lying and story making is getting messy. At least the professor is in on it already._

Ayumi got to Ran first.

"Good afternoon Ran-neechan!"

"Hi guys! Walking home from school? Where's-"

"Isn't it horrible about Conan-kun?"

"What?" asked Ran. The children took this as a sign to keep talking.

"He's gone! His parents stopped at Professor Agasa's last night and picked him up! He didn't even call us!!"

"WHAT?"

The children immediately clamped their mouths shut, realizing something was wrong.

Mitsuhiko dared speak first, "B-But, didn't _you_ know?"

"I – of, of course I knew. I just forgot," she feigned a smile not wanting to scare the children with knowledge of her ignorance, "I had a lot to deal with at school. But don't worry, he'll call you soon. He said so."

Haibara looked on dumbstruck.

_What is she!? Saint-Ran!?! Who doesn't even show a little on their face their feelings over something like this!?!_

**lllll**

He looked out at the sidewalk from his alley. He was perched up in the metal balconies that doubled as the fire escape. The windows on the building his fire escape belonged to were all boarded up. Not that he minded; he could bum out here undisturbed that way.

He had reached a public bathroom while walking around the town a bit and washed up. Most of the horror had been dried blood and once that was cleared he was as presentable as he could be.

Afterward a walk through the town hadn't produced anyone randomly coming up to him and shouting that he was their son, sibling or what not. It hadn't comforted him much.

But then he had come upon this alley and he liked it. Below by the dumpster, he had found a mattress, and aside from being as filthy as he was, it was completely comfortable. It certainly made the steel balcony comfortable.

From his seat he could watch the people coming in and out of the café across the street. The crowd seemed to be lots of normal people; families, businessmen, career women, kids. The neighborhood was nice and he liked it. Too bad if they caught him, they would evict him from his mattress.

His breath stopped.

His hands began to sweat.

His heart raced to nowhere in his rib-cage.

His eyes beheld the greatest sight they could remember, which wasn't saying much but it counted for something.

The girl was surrounded by children. It seemed as if they had walked her home.

He was at a loss for words. He couldn't think of anything beautiful enough to describe her; it as if her traits had only been first seen on earth in her.

_I love her._

As soon as he said the words to himself he knew they were true.

"I love her."

He relished the feel of the words on his tongue.

He said it to himself as he watched her say good-bye to the children, disappear into the stairway, and then reappear as she opened one of the second story windows.

It was only until he lost track of her did he realize the significance of loving her.

"I remember something."

So it wasn't his name. So it wasn't his address. So it wasn't anything most people would consider of vital importance.

But to him it was everything.

Thinking about it though, he quickly was depressed.

What if she didn't know him? What if he was only what he was now, an admirer from afar? If he went up to her and asked for her help would she be able to give it?

And she must have her own problems. Everyone did.

_Oh, she's going out… Those jeans look…_

_Better follow her._

**lllll**

Ran had changed out of her uniform into jeans and a collared shirt. She had needed time to think about what she was going to say to Professor Agasa. It would be far too easy to go over and menace him with threats of her karate.

_Maybe if I just… no…no, that wouldn't be a good idea…_

She walked without paying attention. She knew the way by heart. She hadn't had to look where she was going for years now.

She slowed to a stop in front of the Kudo mansion. The trees and grass were overgrown. The vine around the door was a little in the way now. But something was odd about the house; she just couldn't pinpoint it.

She looked slowly from window to window and found it.

The curtains were pulled open in Shinichi's window.

They certainly hadn't been like that when she went by the house the other day.

She pulled open the gate and walked up to the door. The key she had used to get in last time was under the now near-dead potted plant.

Ran left her shoes at the door and made her way upstairs. Shinichi's door was closed. It wouldn't be bad to go in would it? She had gone in many times before; why did it feel so different now?

_Well too bad…_

She stifled a gasp as she opened the door.

**lll**

Down in the street below, the amnesiac teen peered over the wall. The girl was entering the house. Well, house would be an understatement. The place was huge. And statistically, most Japanese families didn't need all this room as they were small.

_These people are freaking loaded…_

He suddenly grasped the fact that the curtains on one of the windows were pulled back and ducked out of view.

_I can't have her see me! _

_Rule number one of the stalker is to not get caught!_

Before running to hide behind the large hydrangea bush he noticed the name plate right in front of his face.

_Kudo?_

_Could that be her family name? _

_Wait no, she changed at that Mouri Detective Agency… she lives there…_

_Oh my god! Maybe she has a boyfriend! And he lives here! And they're up there…_

He peeked over the wall to see if there were any other signs of life within the house.

_ALONE!!!_

He tried to understand why he was near tears as he crouched in the bush waiting for her to come out.

**lll**

The room was a mess. As if there had been a struggle of some sort in the room.

_What the heck happened?_

There were no signs of blood. A couple of drawers were half open. The things that had previously decorated his shelves were strewn across the floor. His prized first editions were ruined as well. The previously flat pages were now bent awkwardly, possibly beyond repair.

Easing more into the room, she noticed the closet was open as well. It seemed as if he had just grabbed whatever his hand reached first so that he could dress. But… where was his previous set of clothes?

Turning, she noticed his bed. The whole thing was damp with… something… she didn't dare touch it.

_Doesn't smell bad… water maybe? _

She inched closer.

_Alcohol?_

Becoming increasingly uncomfortable she decided to leave.

_I need to talk with Professor Agasa._

**lllll**

Agasa paced back and forth. Haibara had told him what had happened on the way home. He was dreading Ran coming and knocking down his door.

He jumped a foot when he heard the doorbell.

"Ran-chan, good afternoon. How are you?" he asked as he let her inside.

"Well I was all right this morning until I heard that Conan-kun was picked up last night to go back to his parents. Did I get that right?"

Her smile was scary. Very, very scary.

"Well, yes. See his parents were in a rush to get back to America. They'd been in Australia and felt that it was time for Conan to be with them. They're a bit whimsical like that, doing things at a moment's notice. I mean, they left him with me because they felt he needed to be a bit more independent."

"Uh-huh."

Oh, how hard her face could be set…

"And they were in such a rush they couldn't give him any time to call. And I would have called you earlier but it was so late."

"Right."

"So yes, Conan should be calling you in a few hours. You know how it is, settling a bit after a plane ride, he might be sleepy when he gets home."

"He falls asleep as soon as he gets on the plane."

"Er, well…"

"I'm just very upset that the Edogawa's couldn't wait. It's too sudden! Not to mention that I still haven't seen my Dad to find out why Shinichi is missing! They've had contact with him! I know it! And what is with his room?! What happened over there?!"

Agasa stepped back. Ran was going into uber-frustration mode.

He couldn't handle her like this. Last time, he nearly told her that Shinichi was Conan.

"You know how boys are… messy, I believe it's a stage."

"This was not normal! Have you seen it?! His first editions were on the floor, pages bent. That is not just messy. What's happened with Shinichi?"

"Uh, well…"

The doorbell rang.

Agasa looked cautiously at Ran as he made his way to open the door.

"Yusaku-san, Yukiko-kun! Welcome, welcome. Come in."

"Ahh, if it isn't Ran-chan!"

Yukiko immediately crossed the room and hugged the girl.

Ran was peppered with questions, all of which she tried to answer while greeting Shinichi's father.

The subject was lost.

After a while Ran excused herself to leave.

"I'll walk you out Ran-chan."

Ran looked surprised at Yusaku as he followed her, giving her a fatherly sort of smile.

Once outside, Ran turned to Yusaku.

"Kudo-san, d-do you know where Shinichi is now?"

"I'm sorry Ran-chan, I-"

"But you have to know. You _always_ know. When we were kids I remember Shinichi and I freaking out because you called up and said we had better not be playing with your wife's make-up. You know. Please…"

Yusaku was pained by Ran's expression, "I only know that if he can go to you, he'll get there as soon as he can.

"Now get home."

**lllll**

He sat on the mattress on the fire escape with the perfect view of the Mouri Detective Agency. He was a little shaken after overhearing the girl's conversation with 'Kudo-san.' He was a little downhearted that he didn't catch her name but it pained him to hear that she was overly worried about a Kudo Shinichi.

What if Kudo-kun returned and he lost his chance. Sure he had absolutely nothing but…

But he _loved_ her.

He'd do it.

He'd tell her.

He stood and looked over at the agency. Suddenly, he felt breathless.

There was a young man standing at the stairway next to the café.

He was going up…

Who was he?

Was he this Kudo Shinichi?

_Damn!!! Am I too late!?_

Crushed, he lay back on the mattress.

His one link to whatever was his past felt so very gone.

**lllll**

"Hattori-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was called in to Tokyo to help with the big case… yo, neechan, you okay?"

"No! I'm not! It's been hours since I last talked to Dad. He said he'd be here once I got home. And I heard - the whole police force is looking for Shinichi but they can't find him! And Conan, Conan was taken home by his parents!

"Everyone left me!"

Heiji backed away. Ran wasn't usually this melodramatic.

Digging deep for some of that manly courage, he reached for Ran's wrists and led her to the couch.

"Sit."

He went and poured some of the hot water they always had on hand into a cup for some tea.

"Drink."

She drank.

"Now are you calm?"

Ran stopped in mid-nod and began to drink again. A few minutes later she nodded.

"Now have you eaten?"

"No," she drank a bit more, "There's some food but not enough for breakfast."

"Well we can shop for that in the morning. In the meantime let's get upstairs to eat."

"Okay."

They turned out the lights and closed up the office and headed upstairs.

"Have you been watching the news?" asked Heiji once they got to the landing.

"No. Why?" asked Ran as she closed the door behind the two of them.

"Just don't. It's better that you wait to get the whole story from your Dad and Kudo when they get here."

"But you know what happened, don't you Heiji?"

Heiji sat at the Mouri's table in an oddly resigned sort of way, "I had been hoping Kudo-kun wouldn't go on with this without me. I assume a great opportunity came up. So I only know some of the background details."

"And they are?" Ran gave him a terrifically cold stare.

"I'm sworn to secrecy. By law."

Ran turned, "You and you justice types. I'm sure there's a loophole somewhere."

_I'm calling my mother…_

The hours slipped by as they prepared dinner, ate, and then lounged at the table.

"Conan went back to his parents to America."

"Really? I liked the kid a lot," replied Heiji.

"Yeah, but there's something weird about it..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, interest peaked.

"He didn't call before he left."

"He didn't?"

"No… and I would have thought of all people that I would have the right to know."

The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who it'd be at this hour…"

Ran opened there door. There on the mat was a teddy bear. Brown, wearing glasses, with a yellow bow tie.

**lllll**

"_It's a smart bear."_

A pause.

"_What? It's wearing glasses. Is there a note?"_

"_No, just a store tag. Wait, it says 'Take me with you everywhere.'"_

A woman's voice.

"_I think it's better if you leave it out there. What if there's poison or something on the fur?"_

"_Come on Hattori-kun. Who would go out of their way to plant a poison on a bear?"_

"YES!!!"

The teen who had overheard the conversation then stopped in mid-cheer.

What would she think of someone who would bug a teddy bear?

He'd broken through one of the barricaded windows in search of food; there was none. It turned out that the building had been a toy store and factory. Some toys were left abandoned and one of the bags had teddy bears of different varieties.

The brown one with glasses called out to him.

But his plan to take one was not formulated until he had been reminded of the objects in his pocket, the glasses and the watch. His hand had slid over some part of the glasses and he saw one of the lens turn into a screen saying "Tracking." Whatever the glasses were tracking was at point zero. He then messed around with the glasses a bit more and realized that there was a speaker built into the frame.

This was no toy. He gladly put them on.

He then examined the watch and ducked in time to avoid being hit by the stun gun.

_Handy…_

On the underside of the watch was a yellow sticker. It didn't seem to go with watch and found it came off easily.

He turned to look at the glasses when he heard a beep.

"It's a tracking device."

He heard his words in his ear.

"And it's a bug!"

He felt confident the first time all day as his plan formed.

And it seemed to be working well.

As planned she had taken the bear inside and it was in perfect range of picking up the whole conversation.

He was preening. This 'Hattori-kun' wasn't that 'Kudo Shinichi,' he still had a chance!

But damn that Hattori-kun! Why did he have to call her neechan all the time?! How old was he, 10?! Couldn't he just call her by her name?!

Soon after they brought in the bear it sounded as if they went to sleep. It seemed as if she had taken the bear into her room.

Eventually he could hear her heavy breathing. It would be an understatement to say that he was listening intently.

_Yes I've completed rule number two! Give her something she'll keep!_

He fell asleep with the glasses on.

**lllll**

Ran awoke a little late the next morning. It was not a huge surprise that Heiji was still asleep. She took that time to call her mother from the office downstairs.

"Yes! They haven't told me anything at all about what's going on with Shinichi or what this case is! Nothing of significance is on the news. Only the vague details that a quarter of the diet was arrested… but I know it's connected and Hattori-kun knows."

"Your father hasn't told you?"

"No, he hasn't been home since Wednesday. I just don't get what's keeping him from getting home."

"Well I'll head over there in about a half an hour. On my way I'll leave a message to your father telling him he better get home. Otherwise we'll just crack Hattori-kun for what he knows."

Even over the phone Ran could feel the excitement in Eri's voice. Ran could literally hear that her mother looked forward to torturing Hattori-kun.

They hung up and Ran went to the living room to wake up Heiji.

He was lying on the floor, drooling into his pillow.

_Sometimes I think Kazuha-chan can do so much better…_

"Hey. Wake up. My mother is coming over."

"Your mom?"

"Yes."

"The one that doesn't cook well?"

"I only have one mother."

Heiji snorted, "Okay I'll get ready. Then I'll go get the groceries for breakfast."

"That's okay. I'll go once my Dad gets back."

"Eh? Ya sure?"

"Yes. Now come on."

**lllll**

The teen in the alley awoke with a scream in his ear.

Realizing that the noise was coming from his glasses, he calmed down but wondered what the heck was going on.

He looked across and turned on the zoom feature on the glasses. He could see a fierce looking woman talking harshly to Hattori-kun and a man who was probably the girl's father.

But he didn't see the girl anywhere.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he tried to grab some kind of reality on his situation.

He had already missed her going out and all those people were at the apartment, and frankly they were scaring him.

He worked his way up to the roof and from their looked down on the street.

_Ah! She's only a short distance away! And her back is to this direction!_

He climbed back down and crossed the street into another alley to wait for her.

It seemed as if she was still busy with her shopping but would be on her way back soon.

He was nervous and tried to keep himself from fidgeting.

So what if he was about to break rule number three of the stalker: do not reveal thyself.

So what if he was dirty, probably smelled bad, and would scare the living daylights out of her.

He loved her and if her nature with the children yesterday was any kind of hint, she was also remarkably kind.

He peeked around the corner of his wall and saw her approaching.

He held his breath.

This was it… for all the marbles.

She crossed the entrance to his alley but stopped as soon as she heard the quick steps behind her.

"Hello-"

Ran turned around lightning fast at the sound of the voice.

_Shi…_

"I love you. Won't you tell me your name?"

Her eyes were the size of saucers at this point. Aside from his words, which were penetrating her skull at a remarkably slow pace, she was horrified at the state of him.

"Shinichi! Wh-What happened to you!? And did you just say you love me!?"

Taken-aback he tried to not stammer out his words.

"I-Is that my name? I don't know. And yes, I did."

"Can't you remember anything?" asked Ran, trying to compartmentalize everything.

"Yes, that I love you, I saw you yesterday and I knew, but I woke up in Beika Park without a clue to who I am. And do you mean 'Shinichi' as in Kudo Shinichi, the one who lives in that huge house!?"

"Maybe you should come with me inside…"

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him up the stairs into the Mouri Detective Agency. Not knowing that all inside would pounce on Shinichi in that short moment.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN KUDO?!"

"WHERE DID YOU GO?! I COULD HAVE BEEN SHOT YOU LITTLE BRAT! AND YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY WE CAUGHT THAT VERMOUTH AND GIN AFTER YOU RAN OFF AFTER THEM!"

"DO YOU KNOW THE STATE OF WORRY YOU HAVE PUT MY DAUGHTER!?"

Shinichi stared at them and fought the urge to scream.

He instead collapsed; giving Ran a short moment to tell them all that it seemed that Shinichi had amnesia, only knowing that he had woken up in Beika Park. She felt it was unnecessary to tell the three that he had said he had remembered he loved her at 'first' sight.

_Try not to blush…_

They moved Shinichi to the couch and tried to bring him to with some alcohol. It did the trick.

Shinichi coughed and opened his eyes a crack.

"Shinichi…"

He coughed and his lips split into a smile.

"Hello Ran."

Eri pulled Kogoro and Heiji away and upstairs. They could save their questioning for later.

It seemed as if the couple would need a few moments to reacquaint themselves. As the doors closed, Shinichi already had his arm firmly around Ran's waist and it seemed that Ran wasn't going to let him get away either.

"So you suddenly remember everything?"

"Well I never forgot everything either," he smiled and pulled her to him for the best kiss a guy who hadn't washed in two days could hope for.

**lllll**

AN: This one came to me as I was trying to sleep one night listening to The Doors. I hope you enjoyed it! --glomps everyone--


End file.
